This invention relates to new and useful improvements in strap connectors.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,296, a strap connector is illustrated wherein a loop end of the strap is anchored on a removable anchor pin and a doubled back portion of the strap extends over a cross bar such that the load end of the strap pinches the free end thereof, providing convenient releasable securement of the strap in the connector.
The releasable securement of the free end of the strap in a connector such as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,296 has several advantages. One such advantage is that by the use of a strap with a free end, components can be placed close together or raised only slightly from a support surface in order to remove the strap since the free end of the latter can be pulled out of a very limited space. Another advantage of utilizing a strap with a free end in a connector is that one strap length can accommodate many different length usages because the free end is readily adjusted for securement in the connector.